noautomationfandomcom-20200213-history
Cloud Seeding Operations
Casey Anthony Did Not Kill Her Own Daughter The Media Was Just Doing What Fake News Does Now We Know What Video Games Are Used For Apparently Abstergo Entertainment Made A Mistake When They Provided Majority News Coverage For The WRONG Video Game I Bet My Citizenship Caylee Anthony Was Killed By A Cloud Seeding Operation In The Area 31 Days Sounds About Accurate Fly A Secret Air Plane Over The Area Then 31 Days Later A 2 Year Old Girl Turns Up Dead In The Woods I Bet Caylee Was Simply Playing In That Area When That Fucking Traitor Air Force Pilot Flew Over The Area In Some Secret Aircraft These Mobile Operations Are Kept Secretive That By The Time Something Is Discovered Everyone's Already Dead "death by undetermined means" Is Usually How The Cloud Seeding Operations Show Up On Legal Documents "The defense did not present evidence as to how Caylee died, nor evidence that Casey was sexually abused as a child" Why Should They Their Infidel All They Had To Do Was Invoke The Patriot Act And They Could've Killed Casey Too The Patriot Act Is Just Fancy Way of Pardoning Terrorists "fantasy forensics" Is Not Inaccurate On July 5, 2011, the jury found Casey not guilty of first-degree murder, aggravated child abuse, and aggravated manslaughter of a child, but guilty of four misdemeanor counts of providing false information to a law enforcement officer. With credit for time served, she was released on July 17, 2011. That's Ironic Because It Was The Same Day I Was Sent To Retake The Immigration Center At The D'ni City Beneath New Mexico On Aug 15, 2011 2:22 am I Made It To The Planetary Surface Through The Ruins of The World Trade Center Since When Has Reasonable Doubt Ever Counted In The United States When It Involves Radical Islam Trial of The Century ? ? No One Cared About My Disappearance From Hope Country During The September 11 Attacks Caylee's Remains Were Found On December 11 And I Bet My Whole Citizenship That They Were Trying To Cover Up The September 11 Attacks AGAIN ! ! We Lost Our Whole Country Because of Those Attacks And Casey Had A Job At Universal Studios Making This The Perfect Cover Up She Working For The Global Islamic Media Front And As Such When They Fired Her They Likely Sent A Baby Killer Infidel Air Force Pilot To Spray The Area With The Chem Trails Now Why Every Digital Name For Their Outposts Had "Bay" At The End of It Because "volcano" Was The First Name In That Account And I Bet The Full Name On That Account Was Volcano Guantanamo As The Source Code Only Censored My Last Name I Don't Know Casey Anthony But I Know Her Trial In Itself Was A False Flag Welcome To America Osama Bin Laden I See They Voted For You Twice And I Also Noticed That You Shaved And Put On A Suit And Somehow That Made You Win Both Elections And Almost Got Hillary Clinton Elected The Syrian President Was Likely Trying To Obtain The Legal Immunity Casey Had After A Plea Bargain As The Mass Deceptions Started Shortly After I Arrived On The Planetary Surface She Had A $500,000 Bond And That Gives A Fair And Honest Number To Work With While Providing A Conversation Syntax For The Currency Because I Don't Even Have Anyone Who Can Bail Me Out of Anything Less Then A Military Tribunal And I Never Even Served One Fuck In Your Military Military Dictatorship ? ? ? This Is All That Can Be Assumed About The American Republic Because All Primary Sources Were Lost During The Cyberattack Always Use The Primary Source With The Audience Don't Ever Use Any of My Sources I Don't Got An Audience Only People They Want Me Dead For WTF Reasons And Since The Negotiable Instrument Would Be In The 2.5 Trillion Range That's Out of My Social Class And Since We Both Had An Electronic Tracking Device It Was Easy To Just Swap The IP Addresses Because My Name Is Not Casey Anthony Either They Already Did That Once At D6 And They Got Everyone Killed Doing That The Only Evidence You Got On Me Is On The Internet And One EMP Can Erase All That Because Your Infidel And You Can't Reconstruct The Data With Every Symbol In The Source Code And You Have To Have A Security Clearance For That Last Symbol There's A Lot of Other Symbols That Can Be "marked up" That Symbol Don't Need To Be Used More Then Once These Hackers Know What They Did Somehow There's A Way To Create Programming Languages And I'd Focus On Finding Out How Because Your Infidel Unless You Can Do What I Did With This Wikia